


Split Personality

by Roritopopito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Songfic, Yandere, unhealthy relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito
Summary: Яндере! Гарри под " All the good girls go to hell " Билли Айлиш.Отнеситесь к этому серьезно. Это дарк.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Split Personality

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Split Personality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074686) by [goldenzingy46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46). 



> Такие отношения ненормальны!  
> Избегайте таких психов, не связывайтесь с ними!

My Lucifer is lonely…

Гарри позволил мрачной улыбке расплыться по его лицу, когда он подошел к Малфой-мэнору. Наконец, пришло время убить эту семейку и украсть свою любовь. Разве имело значение, отвечает ли Драко взаимностью? 

Standing there, killing time

Все, что ему оставалось сделать – дождаться ночи. Кто совершает убийство днем? Хотя, ему действительно хотелось вбежать и схватить своего драгоценного Драко прямо сейчас, но он смог сдержать себя, он знал, что все равно сделает это.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Can`t commit to anything but a crime

Лезвие ножа может быть острым, но с палочкой не сравнится ни один нож. Конечно, это не означало, что у него не было ни того, ни другого – к Драко надо обращаться по-особенному, если он будет сопротивляться, то получит ножом, а не чем-то плебейским, вроде палочки.

Peter`s on vacation, an open invitation 

Призрак Червехвоста был прекрасным стражем Малфой-мэнора, но всем работящим призракам требовался отдых раз в столетие, и он решил взять выходной. Это было одно из многочисленных правил Гермионы, чтобы избавиться от рабства, сначала он был настроен скептически, но правило сработало идеально. Волшебный мир стал намного счастливее и лучше.

Animals, evidence

" Что ж, - мрачно подумал он, - когда Хвост вернется, он найдет достаточно крови". Он был увереннее в себе в виде призрака способного калечить людей, которые не могли ему ответить. Рука же, подаренная Волдемортом, могла отделяться и заниматься чем-нибудь вдали от него. Она, скорее всего ему помогает.

Pearly gates look more like a picket fence

По сравнению с силой Повелителя Смерти, ворота Малфой-мэнора были ничем. Так уж вышло, что Гарри был Повелителем.

Once you get inside `em

Гарри был внутри. Драко был внутри. Люциус и Нарцисса тоже были внутри, что досадно, но от них все равно можно избавиться. Что может пойти не так?

Got friends but can`t invite them

Никто не входил и не выходил из поместья. Было похоже на то, что они беспокоятся о своей безопасности, но на самом деле они держали его прелесть под замком и подальше от него. Он им не нравился. Они ему не доверяли.

Hills burn in California

Многие вещи горят, включая магию. Оказывается, это относится и к Малфой-мэнору.

My turn to ignore ya

\- Гарри? Гарри, НЕТ!  
Его любовь кричала на него. Крики Драко такие милые…

Don`t say I didn`t warn ya

\- Я же сказал, что ничто не сможет нас разлучить, любовь моя!

All the good girls go to hell…

Нарцисса Малфой бежала, бежала так, чтобы оказаться между ним и его прекрасным дорогим Драко, чтобы спасти его.

`Cause even God herself has enemies

\- Авада Кедавра.

And once the water starts to rise

\- Драко? Поттер добрался до тебя?  
\- Хэй, Люциус. Ты попытаешься встать между мной и моей любовью?

And Heaven`s out of sight… 

Люциус встал между ним и светловолосым принцем и сказал тому бежать. Он сказал, что задержит Поттера.  
\- Удачи с этим, Люци.

She`ll want the devil on her team…

\- Ты убил мою жену. Ты хочешь моего сына. Так больше не пойдет.  
Гарри впился взглядом: " Я хочу свою любовь".  
Люциус кинул Адское пламя.  
Они свернулись калачиком и лежали вместе на диване, пока Драко не попытался встать, сказав: " Я должен встретиться с Панси в пять часов ".  
Гарри крепко сжал его руку, достаточно сильно, чтобы остался синяк.  
\- Останься. Паркинсон тебе не подруга, она врет тебе. Она хочет забрать тебя у меня.  
\- Гарри! Панси, как и я, была готова на все, лишь бы не принимать Темную Метку, даже не пытайся говорить мне о таком!  
Гарри смотрел на Драко своими зелеными глазами, похожими на кинжалы.  
\- Хорошо, тогда уходи. Оставь меня, - прошипел он Драко, его слова словно были ядом.  
\- Я просто собираюсь навестить друга, Гарри, - сказал Драко, поворачиваясь на каблуках и уходя.

Walk in wearing fetters

Панси улыбалась, шла рука об руку с Драко, смеялась и наслаждалась. Этого не должно было быть, не с его Драко. Ему придется держать ее подальше от него. Он не мог допустить, чтобы его Драко отняли у него.  
\- Авада Кедавра.

Peter should know better

Если честно, какой охранник уйдет в отпуск после случившегося? Он нуждался в более хорошей защите своего драгоценного Драко. Некомпетентной.  
Хотя он был рад, что на его пути больше ничего не стояло.

Your cover up is caving in

Из-под обломков раздался грохот, и его прекрасного возлюбленного окружило пламя, созданное Гарри.

Man is such a fool

Гарри потянулся погладить щеку любимого.  
\- Они думали, что смогут удержать меня от тебя. 

Why are we saving him?

\- Они были не правы.

Poisoning themselves now

Драко плакал. Гарри не знал почему. Он был здесь сейчас. У него был его любимый маленький ангел, и ему больше не сбежать.

Begging for our help, wow!

\- Гарри, пожалуйста, отпусти меня.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Драко, люблю слишком сильно, чтобы позволить уйти.

Hills burn in California

Драко сел, отрывая от себя руки Гарри.  
\- Это не любовь, Поттер! Панси предупреждала меня, что это опасная навязчивая мысль! Убирайся к черту!

My turn to ignore y

\- Я же говорил, что она пыталась нас разлучить, но теперь я здесь, и все в порядке.

Don`t say I didn`t warn ya...

\- Я ненавижу тебя, я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу!  
\- Нет, милый, ты любишь меня.

She`ll want the devil on her team…

Гарри отрезал руку мертвой матери Драко, рассеянно погладив слезу на лице своего ангела.

Cause even God herself has enemies 

Пропитанный кровью нож рассекает длинные блондинистые волосы.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

And once the water starts to rise

Драко тщетно боролся с ним, слезы текли по его лицу.

And Heaven`s out of sight

\- Поэтому это одержимость, а не любовь!

She`ll want the devil on het team

\- Но дорогой, я люблю тебя.

My Lucifer is lonely…

\- Ты навсегда мой.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод также есть на Wattpad и фикбук под тем же названием.


End file.
